


You can do it.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mario Kart, Modern Thedas, Multi, We do not play Mario Kart with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game night is never game night if you play Super Mario Kart 8 with friends. It must be renamed, "The night we throw more shade than a tree and swear more than Samuel L. Jackson, motherfuckers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can do it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nowaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/gifts).



> This is for the lovely person who stalks my writing. I hope this make you smile, dude.

They had taken to calling it game night. Why they called it that, Dorian would never understand. It should have been called, “How many times can we call each other mother fuckers before someone chucks the controller into the kitchen again?” Currently he was ordering several pizzas as Cullen, Felix, Bull, Cassandra, and Raskhun got their assess handed to them by Varric. Lavellan, Sera, Krem, and Cole had said that they would be late since their shift had been extended since someone else hadn’t shown up. As Dorian finished the order for the pizza he heard Cullen yell out, “Who the fuck blue shelled me?!”

“Suck on it, templar!” Felix crowed.

Bull gave a hearty laugh and Felix let out a long string of curses in Arcanum. Raskhun Adaar was silent since No “I’m the coolest bitch ever” Lavellan wasn’t present to do any of his smack talk for him. Not to say that Raskhun couldn’t, but Lavellan threw shade better than a tree. He heard the doorbell ring and he went to go answer it. Sera and Krem were yelling at each other over the new game coming out, but they each greeted him. Cole smiled as he walked in with his pet mouse in his hood, and No Lavellan came in last, yawning.

She smiled at him, “Pavus.”

“Lavellan. Long day?”

“I need to get my anger out before I kill a motherfucker.”

“78.” Dorian sighed as he shut the door. She only gave him a look before shaking her head and making her way to the living room.

“MOTHER FUCKING GOOSE HUMPERS!” Cassandra snarled out.

“79?” Lavellan asked as she sat down in Raskhuns lap and Dorian took his seat in Bulls. It was how No and he had met. Bull had wanted to go to some sport game as did Raskhun. They had seats right next to each other. No liked sports that involved fighting, not throwing a ball around. Dorian was much the same. The bonded over their shared hate and also the fact that they went to the same community college.

“79.” Dorian said with a roll of his eyes.

Cole sat next to Varric and Sera took a seat next to Felix, texting on her phone like mad. Krem sat down between Bull and Cullen.

“Loser have to pass the controllers to the person next to them.” Varric called out as he passed Bull and then got Cassandra with a green shell.

“MOTHER FUCKING CUM DUMPTERS!” Cullen said as he stood up as he was pushed off the track by Raskhun. No giggled and Raskhun just smirked. Dorian gave a low laugh as Bull gave a snort. No and Dorian looked at each with knowing smirks. As the last lap was won by Varric, controllers switched hands. Cullen gave his to Krem, Felix to Sera, Raskhun to No and Bull to Dorian. Dorian tried to push it away. Bull smiled at him.

“You can do it.” he said and the matched started again. The pizza came as the match was over. the word “motherfucker” reached a new number. 122, and they found out that yes, Sera did in fact have a tattoo on her ass. Dorian lost, but so did everyone else, even Varric. No never lost at Super Mario Kart 8. Never.

 

 


End file.
